


Coffee Break

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk it's just cute???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I saw this request flicking through Tumblr and thought I'd write it? Okay then.</p><p>"Ok but imagine your OTP living next door to each other<br/>and one of them opens the door one morning to a very sleepy, grumpy neighbor holding a bag of coffee beans and a chipped mug and asking if they can use their coffee machine because theirs is broken and they NEED caffeine and they can SMELL coffee brewing from next door, and they brought their own beans and mug and everything so they wouldn’t be too much of a bother. </p><p>And then they notice that the other has the exact same brand of hard-to-find, specialty brew coffee as them, and it’s going to take at least a week for their coffee machine to be fixed to they end up having coffee together every morning, and a week turns into a month, which turns into a year, which turns into a lifetime  ∩(︶▽︶)∩"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Monday**

 

Castiel knows more about Dean than he might like to admit. He knows what he looks like in old jeans, covered in paint and absent mindedly sipping tea in between his DIY jobs, he knows what Dean looks like sat on the decking, legs lazily arranged in front of him in order to balance a plate of food on his knees, he knows what he sounds like singing to Fleetwood Mac through the open screen doors. He’s imagined, in the most innocent way possible, most things about the man - a languid, natural curiosity, or so he likes to tel himself, for a neighbour. He’s imagined most things about Dean, but he hadn’t imagined it would be the Winchester man (surname provided by a stray piece of post returned to it’s rightful owner a few months back) - standing on his doorstep at barely half past six on a Monday morning, chipped Mickey Mouse cup in his hand, a silver package bulging out from his pocket. Oh yes, Dean - oversized plaid cotton trousers handing from his hips and an old gym hoodie crowding his lithe frame - was something he had definitely never imagined, but it was sure as hell something he wasn’t about to forget any time soon.

“Um, Castiel, right?” He asks, and his voice is rough with sleep, an edge of frustration to it. Castiel nods, holding his hand out, which Dean promptly took, although he looks less than pleased with the ongoing formalities. “Yeah, hi. Anyway, my coffee machine broke and normally I wouldn’t ask, but my head is banging and I swear I can smell the caffeine settling into the wall between our houses. I have a mug and beans and stuff, I won’t be any bother.” Castiel smiles smoothly, motioning for Dean to walk into the house ahead of him,

“Hey, I need coffee in the morning too, I could never deprive you.” Dean smiles, still a grumpy edge to it, but enough to make Castiel’s stomach turn none the less.

 

 

Dean pads ahead of Castiel, his feet treading the familiar route to the kitchen. Castiel knows that really it’s only that their houses share a near identical layout, and yet the idea of Dean walking the floors as though he knows them by heart only broadens Cas’ smile. When Dean reaches the counter, he lays his mug down and looks at his neighbour expectantly.

“Coffee?” Dean prompts after a few empty beats of silence - and the younger man tries not to bristle at the early morning sourness in the older man’s tone, grabbing Dean’s coffee cup and laying it next to his plain black one. His neighbour doesn’t speak, just pulls the metallic package from his pocket and places it down in front of Cas.

“Huh.” Castiel remarks, taking the packet and leaving it on the counter between them, his coffee already brewed and hot in the glass pot. He pours it into both of their cups, watches Dean bat away creamer and sugar and, like his neighbour, he starts to drink it black and hot. The caffeine immediately soothes Dean’s features, and he appears younger and softer somehow. Castiel watches him subtly, as they sip too-hot coffee in an amicable silence.

“I know I’m taking liberties,” Dean offers into the thickening silence, “but you could have used my coffee, it’s good stuff.” Castiel just smiles, standing briefly to reach and open the cupboard above the coffee pot. An identical silver package to that Dean left on the counter stands proudly in amongst stray cans of soup and packets of Mac and Cheese,

“Great minds buy the same great coffee.” Cas laughs, shutting the cupboard and sitting back down at the table. Dean smiles despite himself,

“You get it from that great place on South Street?” Castiel nods, and Dean considers it for a minute, “I’ve never seen anybody drink the same coffee as me, especially not one that expensive.” Castiel smiles back, suddenly shy,

“Well, maybe it was fate. Now look, man, I’m not kicking you out but I really do need to get ready for work.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Dean replies, helping himself to another cup of coffee as he leaves.

 

++++

 

**Tuesday**

 

“A week?” Cas asks, leaning against the counter, bare feet cold against the tile as he sips his coffee.

“I know right! I said to him, Dude - I could learn to repair the stupid machine myself in that amount of time!” Castiel laughs as Dean makes big swooping gestures as he speaks, his sandy hair still mussed from sleep, his hoodie replaced today with a thin character t-shirt that seems familiar, but that Castiel doesn’t recognise straight off. Cast tries to make sure that his eyes don’t linger too long on the solid scattering of his neighbours freckles, or the deep, rolling green of his eyes.

“Looks like we’ve a few more mornings of sharing a coffee machine,huh?”

 

++++

 

**Wednesday**

 

“I brought pie.” Dean sets a large box on the counter in the kitchen, and Castiel smiles his thanks, turning round to grab a knife. If Dean spends a little too long marvelling at the soft bed messed hair of the young man in front of him, he doesn’t let it show on the outside. He instead sips his coffee, taking in too long pyjama pants and a Thin Lizzy t-shirt that’s far past soft and faded, subtly.

“You having some?” Cas asks, dragging him from his thoughts,

“I never turn down something sweet in the morning.” He replies, grabbing a plate and a fork.

 

++++

 

**Thursday**

 

“A brother, Sam. What about you?” Castiel pauses, just slightly.

“Yeah a sister, Anna, and some brothers, Mike and Luke. I don’t really see them anymore, though.” Cast looks almost sad for the first time in the time Dean has spent with him. Dean wants to press it, but doesn’t know if he can, so he reaches a hand out to cover Cas’ in a measure of comfort and solidarity. “I guess my Dad couldn’t handle the idea of me falling in love with another man.” Castiel shook his head in sadness, or annoyance - and Dean was only a little disgusted in himself for how the words made his stomach turn. Mostly, he was so sad for the man in front of him.

“I know what that can be like.” He lets the silence envelope and comfort them for a while, his thumb tracing the back of Cas’ hand until they have no choice but to separate for work.

 

++++

 

**Friday**

 

“i don’t know. When I fell out with my Dad I ended up a mechanic, and so my uncle took me in and now I work in his garage. My cousins, Anna and Jo, help out - and so I guess it’s pretty set within the family.” Castiel nods thoughtfully.

“I can imagine you doing that, changing oil and tires and whatnot.” Dean laughs, nodding.

“Yeah, whatnot indeed. How about you?”

“Artist. I paint from a studio downtown, usually commissioned pieces but I dabble in a bit of anything, given the chance.” The men smile softly at each other and if Dean is imagining Cas with paint flecks in his hair, and Cas is imagining Dean with oil smudges on his cheek - that’s nobody’s business but their own.

 

++++

 

**Saturday**

 

“Can’t stop, Cas, sorry, but would I be able to grab two cups?” Castiel nods, the disappointment bubbling in his veins. It’s later today, being a weekend, but he had been looking forward to seeing Dean - now clearly he’d come over for coffee for himself and a conquest.

“Sorry, man.” Dean mutters, the apology lying genuine on his face, “Sam’s over, but we could hang out for a bit tomorrow? No work?” Castiel lets a smile break across his face, handing the mugs back to Dean for himself and his brother.

“I’d really like that.”

 

++++ 

 

**Sunday**

 

When talking had been exhausted, they moved from the kitchen to the lounge, sharing a sofa just a little too close together to watch bad Sunday morning TV shows.  
“So, my coffee machine will be fixed tomorrow.” Dean supplies into the silence. The turn of his head brings his face closer to Castiel’s, he licks the delicate pout of his lips, eyes fixed on the thick line of Castiel’s.

“Can I?” he whispers, his breathe ghosting Castiel’s mouth before Castiel nods in affirmation, and presses their lips together. It’s innocent, soft and testing - it’s a promise and a question and a million other things, all wrapped in one. It’s something neither of them had even known they’d wanted, or known that they could have this time last week.

“You know,” Castiel mutters, deep blue eyes fixed on the soft green of Dean’s, “I think my coffee machine might be broke, perhaps I can come over this week and share yours?”

 

++++

 

**Three Years Later**

 

Dean wakes up with the smell of coffee heavy in the air, the bed empty but still warm. He lets the slither of sunlight cascading through the window bathe him in the gentle warmth as he listens out for out of tune singing from the kitchen. Footsteps pad gently through the halls, humming leading the way and letting Dean picture the trail his partner is taking in his head. When the coffee mug is offered to him, he is smiling and thankful - his kiss landing on Castiel’s head.

 

Castiel knew a lot of things about Dean, and Dean about Castiel - but had they known this was their future, they might have shared some coffee a lot earlier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts to katyandsam.tumblr.com - please do it. Please. I love prompts.


End file.
